


Parental Guidance

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Breastfeeding, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Maryse feels unloved and lonely after Robert's affair. Jace comforts her.





	Parental Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          The Lightwood house was very quiet as of late. After Maryse had discovered Robert's affair, he had been reluctant to spend time in the place for fear of an argument. This had left the Lightwood matriarch feeling so alone. Her youngest son was gone and her other children were living in New York, all too happy in their relationships to worry about their mother.

She sat silently contemplating how it had all come to this. She was in her early 40's now and she just couldn't see how she could find love at this age. Just the thought of getting back out there now was making her stomach turn. She would probably have to start dating some older gentleman whose wife had died and that wouldn't do anything to lessen the feeling of being second best.

          Browsing through the family pictures, she felt tears fall from her eyes unbidden. The image of all her children smiling together in happier times began to blur. Alec, Jace, Isabelle and Max became a watery haze as she struggled to push her emotions down. All of her children had left, but Max was the only one who truly gone; her little baby boy taken from her in the worst way.

Maybe this was the angel’s punishment for all the wrong she and Robert had done during their time in the circle. Maybe it was just life; all she knew was that life was a cruel thing that she would stoically endure. She was not one to just lay down and die in any circumstance.

          As Jace walked into the Lightwood house in Idris, he noticed how quiet it was. He had been worried about Maryse over the past couple of weeks; not one of them had heard from her since they had found out about Robert’s dalliance. It had shocked Jace to his core. He couldn't see why Robert would risk throwing away a strong and beautiful woman such as Maryse for some tawdry affair. Maybe he was biased because she had been a mother to him when he had none and for that, he had loved her so deeply, he may have been blind to any of her flaws.

Walking into the living area he spotted her in the corner glancing at family photos, she seemed too absorbed to even notice his presence. “Maryse,” he called gently, making her aware she was no longer alone. She glanced up with a look of confusion and he saw that her cheeks were stained with tears. She had been crying and it made his heart break for her.

          Realizing Jace had made a surprise appearance, she didn't want to give him any cause for concern. “Jace!” She smiled at him, putting the photos down and rushed to embrace him. She pulled back and brushed his cheeks, letting the smile reach her eyes.

          “You know to call me mom. Have we been apart so long I feel like a stranger to you?”

          Jace swallowed, being so close to her made it hard for him to focus; he could smell the sweet scent of pomegranate shampoo she loved so much, and the effect it had on his body unnerved him. In truth, he sometimes forgot to call her mom because he wanted to distance himself from the feelings he had towards her. He had always been fond of Maryse, even though he knew it to be wrong and now that he knew she and Robert were having problems, these feelings had somehow intensified. He couldn't bare the thought of her alone in this house suffering, and when he saw her in the chair flipping through nostalgic photos, he desperately wanted to console her.

          He grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, mom.”

Maryse broke away and moved to sit on the sofa again, patting the seat beside her. “So,” she said in a cheery conversational tone, “what brings you all the way out here for a visit?”

          “I was just worried about you,” he said quietly.

          “Don't be silly,” she chided in a voice that went straight to his cock. He loved it when she chided him, made him feel like he'd been naughty. He briefly wondered if that was how his rebellious streak had developed.

          “Mom, I'm not. I just don't want you to be unhappy.”

The words touched Maryse in a way she couldn't quite understand. She looked at the strapping young man before her and could see that he truly felt like this, but there was nothing she could do to change they way she felt. Robert had made her feel old, unwanted, and unloved and there was just no easy way to fix this.

          She stared into her adopted sons eyes and tried to smile. Reaching forward, she put his hand between hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

          “My darling, there is never going to be an easy fix. Robert will probably leave me for this younger woman and I have to just accept this and move on with my life.”

          “Well she has nothing on you. Dad must be losing his mind to give you up.” Jace knew that Robert was good looking, for a man of his age, so was probably still able to pull many beautiful women, but he couldn't understand why when he had Maryse waiting for him at home.

          Gazing into her deep brown eyes he couldn't help but let his eyes drift down to her full, luscious lips. They were a deep shade of red and the slight parting of them made his mind fantasize about what it would be like to have those thick lips wrapped around his thick cock. His breath hitched as he realized what he was doing. This was the woman who raised him! He tried to focus his mind back and realized she was staring at him with a look of concern.

          “Are you okay, sweetie?”

He adjusted his position on the sofa in an attempt to hide his unfurling erection.

          “I'm fine, Mar— mom,” he corrected, but the word ‘mom’ did not help the situation. He swallowed hard, trying to get himself under control.  Every nerve in his body was heightened, every part of him ached to touch her, to show her how much he wanted her.

          Maryse smiled and clasped his hands in hers. “Well thank you for coming to check on me. It can get a little lonely here without you three.” She paused. “Oh, look at me going on! I guess I'm just a sad, old woman that needs to get a hobby,” she scolded herself.

          'You’re not,” he blurted out, fixing her with an intense stare, “sad or old,” he continued, unconsciously leaning towards her. His eyes wandered again to her full lips and then back up again. “You're beautiful.”

The words filled Maryse with happiness. He had said just the right words. He always made her feel so good. That's why she always missed him so much.

          “Thank you, darling, you always have a way of making me feel better.” She squeezed his hands then brought one of them up to cradle his cheek softly.

          Jace leaned into the touch, needy for the contact. He didn't want her to feel like this, he wanted to show her, needed to show her how desired she was. Breaking from her hand he moved in to capture her mouth with his. The sweet taste of mint made him moan into her, parting her lips with his tongue, pleasing her mouth with his.

          Maryse had been taken by surprise. Her mouth opened to his almost against her minds will.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he gently pressed his body against her, closing the gap between them. The proximity seemed to kick her brain back into gear and she realized what she was allowing. She firmly pushed him away to regain control of the situation and although he complied with her wishes, she saw a faint look of hurt cross his face. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage and the sight of his swollen, kissable lips were doing nothing to slow the pace.

          “What are you doing?” she ventured, cautiously.

He looked up at her so forlorn that her body yearned to take him in her bosom and comfort him. She held her ground, her eyes questioning.

          “I…” he began, his mind struggling. He wanted to blurt out the truth, that he wanted to taste her, please her, worship her, but he was so afraid of reprimand, or at least the kind that would result in the rejection of his feelings. He felt a connection and he knew she had felt it too, but he didn't know how to make it okay.

          He moved closer, needing to feel her close to him, urging her to accept his offering. “Mom, I love you. Let me show you how much, please.” The words, spoken with such ardent fever, affected her deep inside herself. It felt dirty and beautiful in a way that made her tingle with anticipation.

          Jace had become such a handsome young man— he could have any girl he wanted, but he wanted _her_. Not some young, naïve girl pretty-thing; he wasn't Robert. The desperate lust in his eyes made her body grow hot. “Jace, we can't," she gasped into his mouth. Her body betrayed the words she spoke and she knew he could sense this. She could see his eyes were on her mouth, waiting for permission. She could barely stand the tension. Part of her mind screamed at her to stop this, but her body could feel his hard cock pressed against her thigh and it refused to comply.

          “Sorry, mommy,” he uttered, the words chosen carefully. He waited with baited breath to see if they had the same affect on her as it did on him. His throbbing cock urged him to capture her mouth with his, but he waited patiently, gazing into her eyes, wanting to show her how much she was loved and needed. How grateful he was that she took him in and took care of him like he was her own son.

          His lust filled eyes pleaded with her and it had been so long since Maryse had seen that look directed at her, she had almost forgotten it's effect. They were both adults, she concluded, her mind reconciling with her body's demands, and if Robert could fuck a younger model, so could she.

          She claimed his mouth with a long, sensual kiss, her tongue opening him up with little resistance. He moaned into her, drawing her closer to feel her soft breasts against his chest. He wanted to bury himself in them, bury himself in her, and as she rose up, lacing her fingers in his hair, he began peppering hot open kisses down her neck until he was nestled in her bosom. Jace gazed up at her as she tilted her face down to place a soft kiss to his forehead, stroking his hair as she did. Bending down, she whispered in his ear, teasing his earlobe with her teeth and tongue, “Show me just how much you've grown, baby.” Jace groaned with the desire to show her how big he was. He wrestled off his shirt and fumbled with his pants devoring her with his eyes as he went.

          She watched as he got naked for her, striping away the layers in a hurried frenzy. When he finally presented himself for her, hard and ready, she felt a wetness in her that made her hungry for his cock. She gripped him firmly, taking ownership of his length. Her thumb circled the head, causing him to moan with desperate abandon. “Now,” she continued, gripping his face with her free hand and rocking her hips against his leaking member, “are you going to take care of your mommy?” Jace’s eyes widened with want and he nodded eagerly. Maryse grazed his bottom lip with her thumb then pressed into his mouth. He sucked on it like a little slut desperate for attention. “Good boy,” she praised and he preened at her words. “Now take off my clothes,” she instructed.

          He knew Alec would kill him, but Jace couldn't help himself. His urge to please her was like a deep primal need he couldn't ignore. Swiftly, he unzipped and peeled down her dress to reveal her voluptuous breasts before him. He rubbed his face against them, worshipping her cleavage with hot, open mouthed kisses. She gripped his hair, pulling him back, denying him as she stood above him. He gazed with lust at her, waiting for further instruction, desperate for her to tell him what to do to please her.

          Maryse grabbed his wrists and placed them on either side of her hips. He sat, transfixed as she guided his hands down, dragging her underwear with them, revealing what he had wanted for so long. His dick strained at the the thought of tasting her, of being buried deep inside of her. He moved towards her, looking up for approval, and when she guided his head to her soft waiting clit, he submitted to her will, kissing and licking, desperate for Maryse to use his lips for her pleasure. He hummed with desire and the vibrations had her pushing his head closer, rubbing her wanting cunt against his hungry mouth. He gripped her ass cheeks and let her fuck herself on his face. He wanted her to use his body for her own personal pleasure.

          Gazing down at her boy diligently face fucking her, Maryse was undone. Her building orgasm increased as she held him fast and thrusted into his face until she was done. Dragging him back onto the sofa, she straddled him, resting her head on his shoulder as she recovered. Jace nuzzled into her bosom like a needy child. “Did I make you happy, mommy?”

           She stroked his head in approval. “Oh, so happy, baby,” she praised. She felt his hard length twitch at the compliment. She smiled seeing how wrecked he looked, but she wasn't done with him yet. Lifting his chin, she lent down, tasting herself on his swollen lips and he whined, desperate for more. Gently, she slipped her bra straps down while rocking against his length. Her breasts spilled out as she unhooked the clasp and then lifted one, to his greedy open mouth.

          Jace sucked and licked her hard nipple as she grinded on top of him. She moaned with approval, stroking his hair and cradling his head as she held him close. “I want you inside me,” she purred, her voice making him feel heady. He murmured in wanton agreement, gently sucking her like a good little boy.

          She gripped his thick shaft, guiding it into her pussy. As she slid up and down, she rocked her clit forward to find her pleasure again. His mouth unlatched from her he was torn between the tight heat he felt from fucking Maryse and the need to feel her hard puckered nipple in his impatient mouth again. “Oh god.” He felt his orgasm rising, threatening to blow too soon. “Mom, you're so beautiful,” he gushed. He licked the bouncing breasts above him as she fucked him harder.

She saw him on the edge and gave him a stern warning. “Don't you dare come without me,” she growled.

          He almost finished right there as that tone went straight to his dick, but his need for approval held him back. “Sorry, mommy,” he whimpered, denying himself to make her happy. He let her fuck herself on his hard cock until a second orgasm rolled up within her.

          Panting and riding herself through it, she gave the permission he craved. “Come for me, baby,” she breathed heady with pleasure and with that, he shot his load into her with a strangled cry of pleasure. She fucked him through the orgasm as his body stuttered and melted against her. Then, she held him close, stroking his hair. “That's my good boy," she cooed.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.


End file.
